1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to a computer system with a damaged basic input output system (BIOS) data recovering function and a recovering method thereof.
2. Related Art
Due to fast development of information technology and the development and convenience of network communication, a computer becomes a necessary electronic product for each family.
In a common computer, a BIOS component is installed on a motherboard to be used as a communicating interface between computer hardware and the operating system, and a command program stored in the BIOS is executed to boot the computer. Consequently, if the BIOS component is failed, the computer cannot be normally booted.
When the computer cannot be normally booted due to a BIOS failure, since the user usually does not have a proper tool or relating knowledge to deal with it by him or herself, he or she often has to have the computer repaired. As a result, not only normal work of the user is affected, various kinds of tangible and intangible repair costs are also increased.
To solve the above problem, a person in the art provides a computer with two BIOSes. When one of the BIOS is failed, the command program is recovered via the other BIOS. Thus, the user does not need to have the computer repaired. However, if both of the two BIOSes are damaged, the user still has to have the computer repaired.
Consequently, it is an important subject to provide a computer system with a damaged BIOS data recovering function and a recovering method thereof to allow the user to deal with the damaged BIOS of the computer by himself or herself, and thus the cost for having the computer repaired is saved.